Feeding the Ducks
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xRPMx Ziggy drags Dr. K out for an afternoon at the park. Friendship or slight romance, it can be seen either way.


_A/N: I may be the only person who ships these two… look at it as romance or friendship, whatever you like. It would be awesome if someone would comment… _

**Feeding the Ducks**

"You really should get out of this place more," said the familiar, too chipper voice of Series Green. He followed this statement up with touching yet another untested device, pressing buttons he shouldn't have been pressing. But Series Green appeared to have learned _something_ during his tenure as a member of project RANGER, and he wisely set it down before it could blow anything up.

Dr. K shook her head, returning to tapping at her keyboard now that Ziggy hadn't destroyed anything irreplaceable. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite busy here. I am required to ascertain that everything runs smoothly and that the suits, weapons, and vehicles–"

But the good doctor was cut off by something that should not have happened.

Ranger Green was reaching over the monitor, blocking its contents from view, and he was _holding her hand_. "Half an hour is probably not enough for Venjix to get into the city and destroy _everything_. And we're ready for anything. Well, almost everyone is ready for anything. I almost have my one liners down…"

She asked herself (and not for the first time) how in the world this quirky, erratic bundle of energy had ever become Operator Series Green. Dr. K rubbed her temple with the hand that hadn't been kidnapped by Ziggy.

He was childish and silly, and she had a hunch that he would go along with the plan that presented itself to her. Perhaps if she were to strike a deal with Green, he would cooperate if he felt he got the better end of the stick.

Dr. K took back her hand. "Ranger Green, I believe I have the perfect solution. I will go outside for half an hour." The most recent ranger's face lit up with his personal brand of child–like joy. She pressed on. "But after that, I insist you let me do my work in silence."

The green ranger's face fell slightly, but he knew it was the best he was going to get from the doc. "Deal!" Ziggy said happily, pulling her up from her desk chair. Dr. K followed, reluctant to leave her lab.

0o0o0o0

The shark ranger was practically dragging the good doctor down the streets of Corinth and into the park. He didn't seem to have the faintest idea where he was leading her, to her further annoyance.

Ziggy was cutting across the field erratically. She was struggling to keep his speedy pace. "Operator Series Green," Dr. K huffed as Ziggy continued to tow her, "Where are we going?"

But he didn't answer, choosing instead to skid to a stop on the middle of the small bridge that went over the park's pond. He folded himself onto it, bringing her down with him.

They sat with their legs dangling over the water. Immediately a group of ducks came swimming over to where they sat, quacking obnoxiously. Ziggy lit up again, and he pulled a small package from this inside of his uniform jacket.

"You never answered me, Ranger Green," Dr. K reminded him primly as he began unfolding the paper towel he had wrapped around whatever had been in his pocket.

Ziggy finished his task, revealing a heel of bread. He ripped it roughly in half, giving one piece to her. She looked at him quizzically. "It's for the ducks," he explained, pinching off a smaller piece from his own half. The green shark ranger then tossed the bit of bread into the water, where a duck promptly snatched it up.

The young doctor shook her head. She could feel Ziggy's eyes boring holes into her, and she reluctantly mimicked his actions. Dr. K glanced at him once she finished, only to see Ziggy flashing a grin.

"So you dragged me to the park to feed a flock of dirty animals?" she asked in her brusque, impatient manner. For the second that day, Ziggy's face fell a little. If Dr. K allowed herself to feel emotions, she might have felt guilty.

When he did answer, he seemed back to his normal self. "I used to come here a lot when I was mixed up with the Scorpion Cartel. It's a good place to think."

Ranger Green returned to feeding the ducks. But Dr. K was a curious young woman, and though she tried to keep her relationships with the rangers professional, she asked, "Why did you take _me_ here?"

His smile came easily now. "I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong. And don't tell me you don't feel that way. If you didn't, you would have revealed yourself sooner."

She watched in silence as the ducks swarmed around the youngest ranger, looking for more food. He was right, even if she didn't admit it. How had this spastic boy cracked her armor and put her puzzle together in such a short space of time?

Dr. K's attention was refocused on the green ranger as he threw up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me, guys. I don't have any more bread." Dr. K rolled her eyes. Could Operator Series Green get any stranger?

Evidently, he could. In what seemed to be an attempt to make nice with the inhabitants of the pond, Ziggy leaned over to pet the ducks. "Sorry, my feathered friends."

The duck, apparently, wanted no part of Ziggy's apologies. It turned its head sharply, clamping its bill down on Ziggy's hand. He cried out in pain, trying to jerk away from the duck's grip.

Ziggy had no luck in freeing himself. With a tremendous splash, he landed in the pond.

She was on her feet a split second later, not really knowing what to do. She couldn't swim, and she doubted Ziggy could, if all the splashes were anything to judge by. "Ziggy!" Dr. K cried in the most panicked voice she had ever used.

And the noises stopped. Ziggy managed to get to his feet in the middle of the small body of water. Dr. K breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the pond water didn't even reach Ziggy's knees.

For some strange reason, he was grinning as he waded back to the grass. She joined him, ready to return to The Garage. "I fail to see what is amusing about falling into a filthy pond, Ranger Green," Dr. K said, her voice stiff and prim as it usually was.

"Doc, you called me Ziggy. You care about me." There was a definite spring in his step as he bounded along the path next to her, his clothes dripping onto the ground.

The good doctor's face reddened very slightly. "Of course," she admitted quietly. "You're one of my rangers whether I like it or not, Series Green."

As they reached their destination, he winked. "Keep telling yourself that, Dr. K."

She rolled her eyes again and returned to her lab. She settled in to work, a small smile forming on her face.

Feeding the ducks hadn't been so bad.


End file.
